1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input control technology, and more particularly, to an input control device, an input control method, and an input control program for controlling a display target upon receiving input on a display screen of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones and portable game devices provided with a touch panel have become popular. A lot of users are familiarized with basic input operations on a touch panel, such as, tap input, flick input, swipe input, drag input, pinch input, or the like.
In the future, smart phones, portable game devices, or the like are expected to become more widely used. In this circumstance, a technology for providing a more easy-to-understand and user-friendly input method is required.